Sunsets
by Smiles1200
Summary: While Diego and Shira were trying to watch a sunset, they realize that they have a good time with just being together. With or without something to bring them together. But do they know that one has feelings for another? What do they want to plan for themselves in the future? :)
1. Good Morning

**Good Morning**

The previous night was eventful to Shira. Probably not to Granny. She fell asleep halfway through last night's Herd Night. Anyway, Shira had woken up with Diego beside her, having an arm over her body. Providing her warmth throughout the night. She smiled and didn't want for this moment to end. But sadly, Diego too, started to wake up. Shira pretended to sleep just to fool around with him.

Diego sat beside Shira, admiring how beautiful she looks when she sleeps. He lowered his head beside her ear and gave it a soft loving lick. Shira purred at the touch of his loving gesture. He decide to continue this gesture just because he loves the way she purrs. And how much it pleases her. He was glad that she had joined the Herd. He never felt this happy since _HE_ joined the Herd.

He stopped when Shira started to move. She faced her body upwards, her face almost connecting with Diego's. Her eyes shot open with a smile. Diego realized what she had been doing all this time and gave out an embarrassed smile.

" Good morning." Shira sweetly said.

" Uh.. Go-Good morning" Diego stuttered.

" Mind if I get up?" Shira asked with a smile. The rest of the herd was still sleeping in the cave so they had to whisper.

" So yesterday was fun. I never knew that everyone's past was so interesting." Shira said.

" Yeah well, you'll get used to that once you join a herd like this one. You will not believe what 'fun' adventures we have." Diego sarcastically said on that last part with a smirk.

Shira gave out a small light laugh. She smiled and looked around the cave with the rest of the herd still sleeping, then looked outside. The sun was just about to rise over the horizon. Then Shira had an idea.

"Ever seen a sunset up close?" Shira asked Diego with an excited expression. She always loved to see the sunset. It made her happy. Now she could be even more happy, if Diego was right beside her.

"Well I've seen a sunset. But how up close do you mean?" Diego asked.

" I know my way around this island like the back of my paw. Which means, I can show you a place where we can both easily see the sunset in a clear view. And no one has to know about our secret hideout." Shira explained.

" Since when did it become _our_ hideout?" Diego smirked. "I'd love to see the sunset with you."

"Great. Follow me. We'll be back before the herd even wakes up." Shira and Diego walked out of the cave. And what they didn't know, is that this was going to be a pleasant day for the both of them.

* * *

 **This is my first time I have ever written a Diego and Shira story. They are both my favorite characters and I just love those two together! I have many ideas for future chapters. But ideas from anyone are always welcome! And please do check out my other story 'Herd Night' if you haven't. It does explain a bit of this story.** **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


	2. Getting To Know You

**Getting To Know You**

Diego and Shira were walking side by side through the snow covered forest. It was quiet for the both of them. All you could hear is a few birds chirping, trying to wake up in the morning. Diego still didn't know where this 'secret hideout' Shira mentioned was at. The atmosphere a felt a bit awkward. They don't know what to say to each other.

"So... was life of a pirate that bad? I mean, did you like being a pirate?" Diego tried to start a conversation.

" Well, sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't. Back on Gutt's ship, most days, I just wanted to get out of there. It's usually because of the crew. I thought that leaving my old pack and joining the pirates was a good idea. I thought that I would feel accepted. But in the end, you made me realize, that I didn't belong there. Now I'm worried that I won't belong in your herd." Shira wanted to get all that off her chest. Both Diego and Shira stopped in the middle of the trail. Diego stepped in front of her.

Diego couldn't believe what nonsense she had just said. How did her pack not accept her? How could the crew not accept her? Why does she think that the herd wouldn't accept her?

" Shira, what makes you say that?" Diego asked.

"Anyone I meet, somehow, it's like they don't like me. They usually don't. They never do. I think it's because of how I look and my personality. Wasn't I rude and cold when we first met?" Shira asked.

" Well yeah but, now your part of our herd. You think we're not going to accept you for who you are? Look at _us._ We're all different. And we all accept each other. You're going be fine if you stick with us Shira. Trust me." Diego reassured her.

Shira listened to every word Diego said and smiled. She realized, that maybe she finally found herself a place to call home, a herd that can accept her, and a real family.

"Thanks Diego. You know, you're kind of a softie. Ever since we first met." Shira joked.

" Gee, thanks...kitty." Diego teased and Shira gave out a playful growl as they started walking on the trail again.

" And if you think that no one you meet likes you, well... I like you." Diego stopped in his tracks and realized that he didn't mean it like that. Well he does like her, more than a friend, but he didn't want to say it out loud to her!

"Uh..I mean.. I didn't mean..I don't...I mean I like you but I didn't mean it like that...Uh.." Diego stuttered and failed to make a smooth recovery.

While Diego was trying to explain what he had said, Shira reached up to his cheek and gave it a soft, long, loving-lick across it. Just like he did in the morning.

Diego stopped talking once he felt her loving gesture on his cheek. He was in shock, but he smiled.

"Thanks softie." Shira whispered in his ear. She then continued walking on the trail with Diego still standing behind. Once he snapped out of it he then tried to catch up with her. While he was walking, he looked at her and thought,

 _I do like you Shira. I really do._

* * *

 **This was the most sweetest chapter I have written so far! I'll probably have the next chapter ready by next week or right after Christmas. I'll try to finish this story as soon as I can. Before the year ends! Thanks for reading! :)**

 **I wish you a Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays!) and a Happy New Year! :)**


	3. Here With You

**Here With You**

"Are we there yet?" Diego asked Shira like a whining Sid.

"I already told you it's close. We're almost there. I promise, it'll be worth it." Shira responds.

They have been walking for over 10 minutes since morning. It seemed like they have been walking forever because this 'secret hideout' seemed to be far away from home. It was still a bit dark out but enough for both sabers to see. Until now, both sabers stopped in front of a wall covered with many green vines.

"What are we doing?" Diego asked Shira.

"This is it. This is the place." Shira told him.

Diego was more confused than Sid would ever be. What did this wall of vines have to do with this 'secret hideout'? Was there something behind the wall? It didn't seem like it.

"Just follow me." Shira headed towards the wall. There was something behind it. An entrance, it seemed, since Shira just went through the vines. Diego followed Shira now understanding why this place was called a 'secret' hideout. The vines brushed passed the sabers and at the end of the entrance, Diego now understood why Shira wanted to preserve this place. It was beautiful.

There was a small waterfall beside a wall that flows into a small lake full of falling petals from the fresh flowers surrounding it and down the cliff which you can clearly see almost the entire view of the sun. The grass was earth green with a bit of snow frost on top. And near the edge of the cliff, but not too near, was a beautiful, small, snow covered tree. It seemed like the two sabers were surrounded in a circle by a rock wall, and the only opening that is visual was the cliff overseeing the horizon and the sky.

"Wow. Shira, how in the world did you find this place? It's amazing!" Diego smiled as he walked around in the small area. The hideout was not too big or too small. But it was probably just enough space for Manny, Ellie, and Peaches to fit in.

" Oh well you know, I just stumbled across this place. Back when I was still with the crew, like I said, I just wanted to get away from them. So I went out far out in the island and here was this place." Shira answered his question.

* * *

On the edge of the cliff, under the snow frosted covered tree, layed Diego and Shira together. The sun was just poking out of the earth.

"I haven't been to this place in a while, I forgot how beautiful it was." Shira broke the silence.

Diego looked over to Shira and said," Yeah, it is beautiful." Diego smiled. Shira looked at Diego and smiled as well.

The sun has finally raised over the island.

"And there it is. A new day." Shira said referring to the sun.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said if I wanted to see a sunset up close." Diego joked.

"Yea, you'll get used to the brightness. You know Diego, I'm glad to be in this Herd. I'm glad I'm here with you." Shira looked at him and smiled.

Diego smiled back and said,

"I'm glad I'm here with you too, Shira."

* * *

 **And that concludes my first Diego and Shira story! I can't wait for Ice Age 5 to come out in theatres on July 22! I hope you are all excited as well as I am! Thank You For Reading!**

 **Please Review! :)**


End file.
